J'aimerais entendre ta voix
by X-SakuraStrife-X
Summary: Après une agression, Tifa a dut mal à s'en remettre et Cloud fera tout pour la soutenir. One-Shot Cloti.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Square Enix et je ne suis pas payer pour écrire mes OS (Je fais ça par plaisir)

Titre : J'aimerai entendre ta voix

Après une agression, Tifa s'était renfermée sur elle-même et restait la plupart du temps enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas arrivée à se défendre, mais se retrouver seule contre cinq n'était à coup sûr pas avantageux. Cela la faisait rager, mais elle était aussi blessée moralement. Elle passait ses journées à pleurer et ne parlait à personne, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Cloud et les enfants. Ils avaient peur pour elle. Marlène et Denzel essayaient parfois, quand ils la voyaient, de faire la conversation et même de la faire rire mais rien ... et lorsque Cloud essayait de lui parler, elle fuyait. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire ... Comme tous les soirs depuis, la jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même, adossée à son lit en pleurant. Mais cette fois, elle avait oublié de fermer la porte. Cloud en profita donc. Il entra doucement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et s'assit auprès d'elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Tifa ...

Celle-ci releva lentement la tête avant de croiser son regard. Attristé de la voir ainsi, Cloud passa sa main sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler et je comprends tout à fait mais ... on est là et on veut t'aider.

Cependant elle tourna la tête et porta son regard sur le sol.

- Ne te laisse pas abattre, tu n'es pas seule. On est tous là ... je suis là ... Ca nous fait mal au cœur de te voir ainsi.

Sa main lui caressait tendrement le bras, il était là pour elle et il voulait qu'elle le sache. Mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à ses paroles, il décida de la laisser. Ce n'était peut être pas encore le moment.

- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas faire grand chose mais n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il lui embrassa la tempe puis se leva et partit dans sa chambre en fermant celle de Tifa derrière lui. Même si sur le moment elle n'avait pas réagi, de fines larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Elle était touchée par ses mots. En temps normal, elle l'aurait retenu pour qu'il reste mais aujourd'hui c'était différent ... elle n'était plus la même ...

Plus tard elle alla se coucher et trouva le sommeil avec difficulté. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas dormir longtemps. Quant à Cloud, pour lui aussi dormir était dur. Il ne le montrait peut-être pas beaucoup mais il était vraiment inquiet pour elle, et son sourire lui manquait. Il était allongé sur son lit, la couverture jusqu'à la taille et les mains derrière la tête. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et à ce qu'il aurait pu dire de plus pour la convaincre. Mais malheureusement, bien qu'il ait toujours vécu des moments difficiles, il n'a jamais été très doué avec les mots. C'est alors qu'une certaine phrase, prononcée par la jeune femme quelques années auparavant, lui revint en mémoire : "On ne communique pas que par les mots". Cette phrase, il se la répéta un certain nombre de fois en se demandant comment il pourrait lui montrer qu'il est là pour elle. Soudain un bruit vint troubler ses pensées, on toqua à sa porte.

- Oui, entre.

Pensant que c'était Marlène ou Denzel qui avait besoin de parler, il fut surprit lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme ouvrir la porte. Il se redressa alors en la regardant.

- Tifa ?

Cette dernière referma la porte et s'approcha doucement de lui sans le regarder. Cloud s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et essaya de croiser son regard. Puis Tifa passa timidement ses bras autour de son cou et s'assit sur ses genoux en mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le jeune homme ne s'y attendait pas, pourtant il passa ses bras autour d'elle et resserra son étreinte. En fait, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Être dans ses bras, le seul endroit où elle était sûre d'être en sécurité, et c'est ici qu'elle y trouvait du réconfort. Recommençant doucement à pleurer en silence, elle sursautait légèrement. Cloud lui caressa donc gentiment les cheveux pour la calmer.

- Chut ... Calme toi.

Et il prononça des mots aussi doux que son geste.

- Essaye de faire le vide dans ta tête et de ne penser à rien, juste un moment. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici ... parce que je suis avec toi.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda de ses petits yeux rouges et fatigués tandis qu'il lui fit un tendre sourire pour la rassurer. Elle remit ensuite sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux, et Cloud la tenant toujours dans ses bras, s'allongea avec elle, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus l'intension de partir. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'est ainsi que pour une fois Tifa trouva enfin le monde des rêves tandis que Cloud trouvait le sommeil peu de temps après.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme se réveilla avec une vague impression de vide et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il constata que cela n'était pas une simple impression, Tifa n'était plus là. Il se redressa alors et fouilla la pièce du regard, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il la vit passer la porte avec un petit plateau qu'elle vint poser sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir et de lui donner un baiser sur la joue, comme un signe de remerciement pour la veille. Comprenant son geste, Cloud lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux.

Elle lui fit un petit oui de la tête mais toujours aucun sourire.

- Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ?

Fuyant constamment, elle détourna le regard alors qu'il posa sa main sur sa joue.

- J'aimerai tellement entendre ta voix ... revoir ton sourire ... revoir la Tifa qui vivait avec nous.

Entendre cela attristait encore plus la jeune femme, car même si elle auvait voulu parler, elle ne pouvait pas, enfin elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'était tellement renfermée qu'elle avait bloqué sa voix. A cette idée, elle se leva dans l'intension de partir. Mais avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, Cloud se leva à son tour afin de la rattraper par le bras.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Elle se retourna et croisa son regard bleu océan si envoutant. Restant silencieux pendant un instant à se regarder, leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, comme attirés l'un par l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles s'entremêlent, pour qu'enfin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ils s'échangèrent un doux baiser assez long pour prouver beaucoup chose. Mais après l'avoir brisé, Tifa descendit dans le salon pour s'y réfugier. Même si maintenant Cloud savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il pensait que c'était mieux de ne pas la suivre de suite pour la laisser remettre ses idées en place. Elle resta un moment sur le canapé, même lorsque les enfants descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Quand ils la virent, ils se dirent qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule, ils allèrent donc dans la cuisine manger. Un peu plus tard, le jeune blond descendit à son tour et rejoignit Tifa en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Si ce qui c'est passé te...

Il ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'une main vint couvrir sa bouche. La jeune femme lui fit un simple non de la tête avant de venir une nouvelle fois embrasser ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinie.

- Je t'aime. Dit-elle simplement en souriant.

FIN


End file.
